Rygobeth Lerginas
|DOB = }} Rygobeth Ircretian Lerginas is a Commanding Officer of . He is the direct superior officer to Captain Darkrider, as well as her close friend, confidant, and adoptive brother. On the surface a relaxed and open commander, welcoming to all, the man known as Lerginas harbors many deeper complexities. A capable espionage officer (as a result of his time with the rogue organization Section 31), Lerginas is a shrewd and careful calculator that weighs as many sides of a conflict as possible before a course of action is taken, seeking to optimize the beneficial aspects of an exchange for all involved if possible. Lerginas is a Malrissian, and as a result benefits from the considerable advantages of the species' unique, genetically-engineered physiology. Without technological assistance, Lerginas is capable of matching Liberated Borg blow for blow and taking on small armies in single combat. His marksmanship and reflexes are similarly enhanced, and his body has both redundant secondary organs and enhanced healing, while his skin is capable of withstanding small arms fire for short periods. When equipped with his Malrissian battle suit, however, there are few beings capable of harming or challenging the being. * Full Name: Rygobeth Lerginas * Race: Malrisian * Date of Birth: Approx. 2500 BCE (discovered in stasis without memories in 2314) * Place of Birth: Minnec, Malrissia Prime, Delta Quadrant (stasis chamber on unnamed world in the Arucanus Arm, Beta Quadrant) * Age: Approx 5000 (out of stasis 96 years) * Gender: Male * Height: 6'6" * Weight: 310 (dense physiology) * Hair Color: Dark yellow (some bleached white) * Length of Hair: Well-kept in a ponytail of approx. 0.3 meters. * Eye Color: Black orises, yellow slit-like sclera * Skin Tone: Red * Birthmarks, Scars: A single horizontal scar on his right cheek, difficult to notice due to enhanced healing and skin tone. * Tattoos, Piercings & Body Modifications: Ircretian tribal tattoo behind left eye. * Build: Muscular, tall * Composure: '''Calm, relaxed, calculating, generous. * '''Poses: Arms folded beind back, head to one side (The General) * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Robes, loose jackets. * Voice: Would be voiced by Sacheverell. * Handedness: Ambidextrous with elastic wrists capable of considerable rotation. * Quarters: USS Determination, deck 22, section 31-Beta * Favorite Room: Ten-Forward (Determination, deck 10, section 1-alpha) * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: Atheist, has studied many spiritualities from other species. * Hobbies and Pastimes: Combat exercises, reading, holonovels, early 21st Century Art Appreciation, swimming, rock climbing. * Likes: **Honor **Directness **Punctuality **Rational compromise **Family **The Federation **Being cheeky, sarcastic, or otherwise entertaining **Combat for sport **Not changing the past * Dislikes: **Changing the past **Dishonor **Evasion (especially obvious ones) **Harming people he cares about **Needless cruelty **Changing the past **Betrayal **Stupidity **Changing the past * Ambitions and Goals: **To leave as much a positive mark on the galaxy as possible before his death. **To not change the past. * Achievements in Life: **Starfleet veteran of nearly a century **Wolf 359 survivor **Dominion War veteran **Citizen of the Klingon Empire (adopted into House of Itak, 2374) **Resigned from Section 31 **Iconian War Veteran * Disappointments in Life: **The loss of his parents at Wolf 359. **The loss of his adoptive brother at the Battle of Chin'toka, 2374 **Doing ignoble things for Section 31 **The reluctant killing of M'Tara **The Krenim weapon ship's use **The way Starfleet treats Liberated Borg and sentient AI * Notable personality characteristics and quirks: ** Efficient ** Stubborn ** Tactical ** Sarcastic, coy ** Resilient TBA *'Biological Parents & family': **'Mother': Cheskal **'Father': Marcenus **'Siblings': *'Spouse': None *'Children': Seylan (actually a teyx friend, but the creature is a chld-like sentient feline) *'Other Notable Relationships': **'Sixes' ***' ' - Friend, adopted sibling, confidant, commanding officer ***' ' - Co-conspirator for amusement, friend ***' ' - Part-time medical consultant, friend ***' ' - Romantic consultant, friend **'Other members of ' ***' ' - Adopted sister, friend. ***' ' - Friend **'Other Starfleet Officers' ***'The ''Determination senior staff (all friends):' ****Centurion Terix: Tactical advisor, second in command of ship, Selet's husband - RRF exchange officer ****Sublieutenant Selet: Armory Officer, Starship Intelligence Officer, Terix's wife - RRF exchange officer ****Shonol zh'Chau: Andorian ''zhen, Operations officer, admiral's assistant. Former chief engineer ****Sven Dejaisk: Cooperative transfer officer, Liberated Borg human female chief engineer, co-conspirator for amusement ****Third Remata'klan: Jem'Hadar Starship Weapons Officer and head of MACO security division. ****Vel'sh Kopaka: Breen helmsman, refugee from the Breen Confederacy ****Motstand: "pet project," severely damaged Liberated Medical Drone. Originally human ****Tasop th'Zeph: CMO, co-conspirator for amusement, illusionist telepathic Aenar. ****"Gollum": Reman resistance exchange officer, sensor officer and telepathic assistant ****Perry: Android prototype on long-term field test. Wants to be Superman. *'Others': **Setek: Malrissian First Congregator (head of state), friend. **Stevens: Acquaintance **Franklin Drake: Enemy **Borg Queen: Enemy **Korok: Friend **Axum: Friend Not presently known. Deterioration of Malrissian stasis equipment and an error in the linguistic transceiver that downloaded Federation Basic into their brains caused the Lerginas family to lose most of their pre-stasis memories. They are presently believed irretrievable. The three Lerginases were found in stasis on a planet in the Arucanis Arm in 2314 by the USS Achilles. The Achilles away team woke them from stasis and protected them from Nausicaan pirates who attempted to take them as rare and valuable slaves. Witnessing the heroism of the Achilles crew while outmatched and disabled, they aided in the defense of the ship and were critical in the repair efforts of the ship's warp drive. After the Achilles returned to Earth, the family underwent a full medical examination by Doctor Tanis Liddek. Rygobeth and his parents enrolled at the Academy following their examinations at Starfleet Medical. Rygobeth specialized in the sciences, with a focus in subspace field geometries, quantum chromodynamics, and particle/antiparticle interaction. Also took supplementary engineering courses and advanced field medical training. Graduated 2318, and began serving as a warp theorist on the USS Almanac. 2318-2327: USS Almanac, warp theorist. Ensign. 2327-2346 Promoted to Lieutenant, transferred to USS Tolstoy as chief research officer. September 2346: Temporarily reassigned to Daystrom Institute to assist with next-gen warp field geometry research. 2346-2367: USS Tolstoy, chief research officer. USS Tolstoy destroyed at Battle of Wolf 359. 2367-2369: Extended leave of absence. 2370-2372: Daystrom Institute Warp Theory Department. 2372: Briefly re-entered Starfleet Academy to renew various credentials. Starfleet Liaison to the Klingon Seventh Fleet aboard IKS Veqlaragh during the Dominion War. Participated in numerous engagements. Saw ground action on Chin'toka, among other notable battles. Became known as a proficient scout and marksman with excellent field survival skills. Received four Purple Hearts, the Christopher Pike Medal of Honor, three Legion of Honors, and the Starfleet Medal of Valor. Promoted to Lieutenant Commander in 2374. After the Dominion War, Lerginas transferred to the Federation Diplomatic Corps and requested assignment to the ederation Embassy on Qo'noS. There he took the role of gin'tak to the House of Itak, having been adopted as a brother by the head of the house aboard the Veqlaragh three months before Q'tar's death during the invasion of Chin'toka. As Q'tar's son was an infant, and Klingon law did not at the time permit female heads of Houses, Rygobeth took the position and helped raise Lukor to adulthood. Rygobeth left the Klingon Homeworld in 2400 when Chancellor J'mpok expelled all Federation citizens from the Empire. On his way to Regulus X, Rygobeth was kidnapped and recruited by Section 31, who believed a war with the Klingon Empire was inevitable. The Section saw him rise through the ranks and installed him as an Admiral in 2303 to allow him to act as a liaison between the Section and Starfleet. Starfleet commissioned the USS Determination in 2306, one of the first Galaxy-class dreadnoughts built. With the Treaty of Algeron nullified by the destruction of Romulus, the vessel was fitted with a cloaking device by Starfleet Intelligence, and Admiral Lerginas was given command. The Determination held the line during several Klingon offensives, but by the Admiral's request, was never ordered on any offensives against the Empire. The Determination also took part in several SI and S31 operations during this time, curtailing Orion Syndicate infiltrations. In June of 2409, the Determination was ordered to attempt to locate Admiral Lerginas' homeworld. With the aid of his nephew and his Mirror Universe counterpart, he succeeded, triggering the emergence of the Malrissian Congregation onto the galactic stage. Admiral Lerginas was promoted to Fleet Admiral for his success, and oversaw fleet deployments while the USS Determination ''underwent experimental refit with Malrissian technology for six months. He and Jan Darkrider came and owned the Iconians. Happy end. Other stuff happened too, but that's classified. Serving with Jan Darkrider was the best thing ever, and players loved it. You loved it. And you are also trolololol'd. Not that ''that will ever change. |} *TBA Category:Characters